Flight Rwanda
by Addicted2V
Summary: Life seems to be passing you by until death knocks on you door. How does a simple mission trip to Rwanda turn into a fight for survival? And a choice that no one should ever have to make. Troyella.


Hey everyone!! So this is a story that just came to my head. I think it could really go somewhere if you all like it and review!! So please do so!

xoxox

Kylie.

* * *

**Description:** Life seems to be passing you by until death knocks on you door. How does a simple mission trip to Rwanda turn into a fight for survival? And a choice that no one should ever have to make.

**Flight Rwanda **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

You know how you always think your life is horrible? Well I think that all of you should take a step back and look around you. I used to take everything for granted; now I never will again. This is my story, in my words, told from my memories. This is my fight for life as a simple mission trip turns into a fight for my life.

Staring out the airplane window I shuddered as the air condition was turned up. My boyfriend Troy rubber my shoulders and offered me some of his blanket. I accepted and we both drifted back into a soundless sleep for the remainder of the long flight. We were flying to Rwanda, to help those affected by the genocide nearly fifteen years ago. Upon graduating High School a month ago, we both decided that we wanted to do something big before we headed off to college. That urge to do a good doing and make of life worth something has finally caught up to us, and now here we are, aboard a plane to Africa.

_Attention passengers, please prepare for our landing as we approach Rwanda. _

I felt a slight nudge and I moaned. Looking over my shoulder I saw piercing blue eyes staring back at me, "Baby, we're getting ready to land."

I closed my eyes again and pulled the blanket fully over my head. He tried again, "Brie."

"Gabs." Troy bent over in his seat and gently whispered. Rolling over I faced him.

Biting my lower lip I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity and then solemnly whispered a quiet. "Hi."

His bright white teeth grinned at me, "Well hello sleepy head."

I playfully slapped him, "Umm, hello?! You were sleeping to."

"Yes. But I got up almost an hour ago missy."

Sticking my tongue out I replied, "Well then, aren't you special?"

"Yea, well I'd like to think that." Tory said pretending to be cocky.

"Shut up."

_Attention passengers please fasten your seatbelts and place you trays upright as we prepare to land. Your approximate arrival time in Rwanda today is 6:34 PM. You're arriving to a pretty nice evening, around 79 degrees. Alright, thank you all for being correlative on this flight and enjoy your stay in Rwanda. _

I took Tory's hand; I wasn't really fond of the landing and taking off parts of flying. But just five minutes later we were safely on the grounds of Rwanda.

"Oh My Gosh, this place is beautiful." I exclaimed as we made our way through the outdoor terminals of the airport. Surrounding us where vast clusters of bright green palm trees and flowers of every color scattered throughout the dirt. Little did I know that this was the best I would see here. The rest of the night was sort of a blur in my mind. I guess that I was so wrapped up in all the commotion of it all, that I forgot to step back and really take it all in.

The next morning Troy and I awoke in our hotel bedroom snuggled by each other, our bodies intertwined with the white comforter.

I buried my head into Tory's bear chest, not wanting to get up. I saw his eyes flutter open and he looked down at me, "Mornin'" he slurred.

I giggled, and in return he smiled, "Hey wildcat." He began to play with my hair as we just lied there, enjoying each others company.

Turning to grab my phone off the end table to check the time, we heard a knock on the door. Troy sat up in bed, stretching.

"Baby, will you get the door?" I asked him as I turned my phone on.

"Yea, jus' let me get some clothes on."

"Nah, your fine how you are." I replied shaking my hand in the air. We heard someone knock again.

"Coming!" Troy yelled as he struggled to get a pair of pants on. He looked over at me and I gave him that look that tells someone to go.

As he opened the door a figure appeared in the doorway.

* * *

**Remember to Review!!!!**


End file.
